Christmas with the Wolfpack
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Oneshot. thought of over christmas Lunch.   In the view of Jared about Christmas 2010! enjoy, pretty short but it was fun!


_**Christmas with the wolf pack. **_

**Merry Christmas, readers! 2010 is nearly over and that is so sad! Well, it is 3pm on Christmas day and i am going to write you a Christmas one shot from the view of one of the wolves, which i have not decided yet! Very likely to be the one i love- Jared?**

**So here you go, something that i just thought up over the turkey! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and i am not making any money from my writing. No copyright is intended from my writing. All i can say is that Stephanie Meyer is one lucky woman to have dreams of Jacob and the other smoking Wolves! Lucky Cow! **

**Sorry, that was harsh but TRUE!**

I had eaten so much. My stomach ached with the amount of food I had scoffed. I was spread across the sofa, in Sam's living room. Kim was in the kitchen with Emily and Leah. Quil and Embry were sitting on the XBOX they had gotten Sam, who was sitting slumped in the armchair. I saw Paul in the hallway with Rachael kissing her goodbye, since she and Jacob were going back to Billy who had Charlie and Sue along with my parents, Embrys mom, Quil's grandfather and Pauls mom having lunch too. Seth was sprawled in the middle of the floor next to me. I swear if this is what pregnancy feels like I am never going to put Kim through it!

I could hear her heaved breathing in the kitchen, i could tell she was feeling bloated too- this made me smile at the thought of our first date. We went to an all-you-can-eat buffet and obviously we ate tons but i was fine, Kim however could barely walk for all the stomach cramps she had from the food she ate. It resulted in me carrying her to the car, where she first kissed me. i smiled at the thought, before being brought back to the cramps in my stomach now and Paul yelling about _twister_. He had no problem with these stomach cramps because he ate the same amount every day. Seth and I groaned, i covered my eyes with my arm as i saw Seth rolling over after grabbing a pillow from the seat over him. Closing my eyes, i control my breathing, trying not to think that i am sitting in jeans and a shirt, which has magically shrunk in the past two hours. The living room went quiet but the breathing of the six wolves trying not to move too fast and throwing up.

For as nice as Emily is she can cook one mean turkey dinner. We started out enthusiastic, with a bowl of soup and melon for starters. I was sitting next to Kim and through the whole meal, her hand only left my thigh once to sort her napkin on her lap. That never had any effect on me. Therefore, I was looking forward to the turkey and vegetables, Emily, Kim and Leah had slaved over. The turkey was enormous, i was surprised that it had cooked as a whole, it was hard to imagine it fitting into the oven. Sam took the liberty to cut the first piece and handed it to Emily, he went around all the girls first before cutting larger pieces off for the wolves. Emily went around the table with the vegetables and shovelled spade loads onto each plate, i was looking forward to just being able to eat it not thinking ahead to now. I caught a glimpse of Paul who was literally drooling over the anticipation of eating, Rachael slapped his arm slightly and whispering something in his ear, making him sit up and sit perfectly still until Sam said, "Guys and ladies, Enjoy!" which is when we all dove straight into the food heaven. There was barely any conversation but the clipping and clapping of the forks and knives against the plate and the odd comment of gratitude to Emily and the girls. We finished the main course and not one person didn't lean back in their seats and rest their hands on the stomach or behind their heads. Emily had already risen from her chair and was gathering bowls full of dessert and handing them to Rachael who had stood and waited with her arms out to bring over the trifle, the Christmas pudding and the roulade. Kim was leaning back with one hand on my thigh as the others rested on her stomach and rubbing it softly, i had to keep myself in check and get rid of the thoughts of letting me do that to her instead. I sniggered as I saw Jacob giving Paul the look of death when he caught him eyeing Rachael from the back.

"Emily, how long did you take to make all of this?" Seth piped up from sitting on the other side of Leah. He had leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and smiling at Emily as she gathered bowls.

"Well, i started getting everything last week, then it took me three hours this morning to make all this." She smiled as she placed a bowl between his arms. He nodded once with the smile still on his mouth. Leah sighed, as she sat back again as a bowl was set in front of her. "Right, boys dig in." Emily chimed as she handed me one big spoon, Paul one and another to Sam. I put a dollop of trifle in my bowl and looked at Kim, looking up to me she smiled and nodded, i then put about half the dollop of trifle in her bowl. She gleamed as she tucked in.

"Emily, you know how to slow us down!" Jacob groaned from his seat. He was wearing a black v-neck jumper and dark denim jeans and looked like a normal kid, Leah wore a low cut red jumper that i later found out was from Jacob, with a blue denim mini skirt. Paul and I ended up wearing almost matching jeans and a shirt, I wore a black shirt while Paul wore a white. Sam was dressed in a polo shirt with black jeans. Emily and Rachael were wearing dresses. Rachael had a red dress with little spaghetti straps and a cropped black cardigan over the top. Emily had a baby pink Barbie doll dress with long sleeves on. Kim looked gorgeous in her blue blouse with her black mini skirt, with many layers, and little black pumps. Her hair was lying flawlessly over her shoulders, looking impeccably soft. She wore a tinting of make- up and with a slight touch of red lip gloss making her lips look irresistible.

Once finished our food, Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry and I made our way to the living room as Kim, Emily and Leah worked together with putting the dishes away. I fell onto the sofa, which leads me to now. As i lie here, thinking about today, i feel someone sitting by my hip with their hand resting on my stomach and playing with the buttons on my shirt. Moving my arm from my face I see Kim sitting tracing over my shirt, I move my hand to rest on her leg, making her look up at me. She smiled as I moved her to lie next to me. she wrapped her arm around me lightly after adjusting her skirt and blouse.

"Hello." I say kissing the top of her head. She giggles before saying,

"Hello." And kissing above my heart. I held her close to me as i started to dose at the comfort of having her next to me. we lay there for what seemed like forever, her leg over mine and my arms wrapped around her until i heard Seth yell "Monopoly!" with excitement. Paul jumped up and began to jump around like a kid excited making me laugh and Kim giggle. We moved to turn and watch them play the game, Quil and Embry joined in as I lay with Kim in my arms, i could tell she didn't want to play because usually she would get up and help get the game out but today she never moved. I sneaked a few kisses along her jaw as she watched, and giggled. Seth looked at us, and made a gagging sound causing the whole room to laugh at him.

"One day Seth that will be you and your madam!" Paul laughed, as he rolled the dice on the board. The game carried on, until Paul bellowed with a "Yeah Guys watch the master WIN!" and laughing an evil laugh as he jumped up and danced a victory dance. We laughed as Seth groaned.

They played a few more games before we began to leave, it was half four before Kim and I left. Paul had left before us to go see Rachael along with Leah to see Jacob and Seth had to go with his big sister. We went back to my place and fell asleep on the sofa while watching a Christmas movie Kim put in as a disguise that we were awake to my parents if they came in while we slept.

The day had gone so well, and to say i wasn't chilled was the biggest understatement of the century.

**So guys what do you think? Please review, your present to me! and i will love it! lol**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year! xx**

**Lots of love Leah xx**


End file.
